


Lohikäärme’s Diary

by Ahyesausername



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Apparently I have forgotten how to tag, Btw Lohikäärme is Draco, Diary, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, dont know if that was clear or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahyesausername/pseuds/Ahyesausername
Summary: Young Albus Severus finds the mysterious Lohikäärme's diary in his first night at Hogwarts. Unaware that it actually belonged to Draco Malfoy, he builds up a connection with Lohikäärme. How will this change his point of view on the past war or the way Slytherins are treated...
Kudos: 4





	Lohikäärme’s Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kind of like the part of the “Why you dont belong” universe but also not really. The purebloods have actual reasons to not want the muggleborns there and yeah

Al’s first night at Hogwarts wasn’t going that great. He knew that there was nothing wrong with being in Slytherin and that no matter which house he was in his parents would never be disappointed with him. But still he was disappointed with himself. Even though he had tried to seem lively and energetic while they were in the Great Hall, now that he was alone in his dorm room all of the exhaustion of the day had resurfaced. At least Slytherin had at most two people in a room. And because they were an odd number this year, he had a room just for himself. Lucky me, he murmured to himself and stood up from the bed. He was going to organize his trunk or else he would have to wake earlier than he intended to. Just when he was bringing his trunk next to his desk his foot got caught on the rug and he dropped his trunk on the floor heavily. He was going to curse, when his eye caught onto a crack on the floorboard. His trunk had lifted the floorboard just a tiny bit for a silver notebook to show. Could it belong to one of the past Slytherins who stayed at his dorm? He wondered who it could belonged to. He reached out to the crack and slowly took out the notebook. He was surprised when he realized that it was a diary. Would it be considered a breach of privacy if he read it? It looked quite old so he thought not and opened the first page. His stay at the Slytherin dorms had just gotten a tad bit more interesting.

_Dear diary,_

_Father says it’s useless to confide in a diary, because it’s not going to solve anything. I think he is right, but mother says writing a diary isn’t about solving problems (because of course one would look into books if that were the case) but about emptying your mind and stress. To see your thoughts from another point of view. I think mother is right, that’s why I’ll keep writing if I have time from class and other stuff. And this’ll be our secret. I don’t think father will want me to continue if he finds out. Mother told me to get a pseudonym name if people accidentally find this diary then they wouldn’t know who it belonged to. Mother also advised me to hide you in the old fashioned way, she said that many would try to reach it with magic before they even considered to just look for it. Goodbye for now, I have to empty my trunk before tomorrow._

_Lohikäärme_

Al hopped onto his bed to read more comfortably. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Father says that Mudbloods don’t know anything about our traditions and that they don’t respect them. I can’t understand how they can’t know? Did they never heard of Merlin? Or Oduphior Ifeus? Or even Nicholas Flamel? Aren’t they taught of the Triple Goddess? I understand that they don’t have houses going back hundreds of years, but if they don’t have houses...how could they learn the house grimoires? Do they not know the importance of blood purity in rituals? In alchemy? Do they not know the wars? And I’m not talking about the first war or the goblin wars. I mean the wars between the French and Russian wizarding communities. What about magical holidays? Do they not celebrate those? Or even the most common knowledge of how the dragons lost their tongues? Or about the werewolf cases? I don’t know, I really don’t. I can’t wrap my head around it._

_Lohikäärme_

Al wasn’t Muggleborn but he wasn’t completely Pureblood either (it seemed like this Lohikäärme was a Pureblood). He did go to movies and parks when growing up, but they didn’t have a TV at home. They did visit the Weasleys a lot though. He had a lot of uncles and cousins. He wondered if they also had house grimoires or had they ever celebrated a wizarding holiday? They did celebrate Christmas and Halloween, but other than that he didn’t remember any others.

It was also interesting that none of the pages had any dates on them. He wondered when this was written.

_Dear Diary,_

_Father was right. Mudbloods are as selfish as Muggles. I met a girl yesterday. She had read the “books” on everything, so she thought she could talk about our traditions and beliefs as she pleased. Father was right. If they don’t respect us, why should we respect them? We shouldn’t. They come into our world just to try and change us. To mock us! Father was right about the Mudbloods. He showed me some of the cases from the Ministry. One of the cases a the case of a boy my age. A pureblood boy, kidnapped by greedy mudbloods who wanted money. But instead of asking for a ransom, they sold him to the Muggles. To show his magic, to use him. But he hadn’t gotten his wand yet, so he could only do accidental magic. Father told me they did horrible things to the boy just to see his magic. Father was right. Mudbloods should never become part of our world. They don’t care about us, they don’t want to learn about us. They just want our magic._

_Lohikäärme_

Well this was a sudden change in the tone. Al was no longer reading laid back, he had become tense with the sudden revelations. He hadn’t known that there were Pureblood children getting kidnapped. Was it true? If so maybe it wasn’t happening anymore. But did muggleborns really ignored all the traditions of purebloods? But then again, if they weren’t taught at Hogwarts how would they know? There was Muggle Studies in Hogwarts but Al had never heard of Pureblood Studies. It made sense for there to be one. For the first time ever he started to understand the hatred Pureblood’s showed to the Muggleborns. 

The next few pages were filled with random doodles and snippets from homeworks. He skimmed through them, looking at each little doodle when he reached another entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry Potter is a sodding git. He chose the Blood traitor and Mudblood over me! Me! And they say he was raised by muggles. I think that’s why he chose them over me, he didn’t know any better than to choose the worst. Those blood traitors are as bad as the mudbloods. Ignoring our traditions and culture to stuck up to the mudbloods, I heard they didn’t go to any offerings for the last fifty years. Iolanthe and Hardwin Potter must be turning in their graves. To be one of the descendants of the Peverell and not even knowing about it. How sad, their great grandchild doesn’t even know about them just because of stupid muggles. I remember, my great great great grandmother’s sister was business partners with Hardwin’s grandmother for a short while. I think they were in a potions business together. But then their paths strayed away as we moved back to France because of a family fight. I don’t quite remember what the fight was about...I think it had something to do with the Veela. Ah yes, of course it was about the Veela. Now I remember, “To sully our line with a half-breed.” they had said. Fought over cutting ties with them or not. But if they had, I wouldn’t be here right now nor would my father for that matter. Mother would have a different husband. Someone from the Nott’s perhaps...I shouldn’t dwell on it much, as the past is already in the past._

_Lohikäärme_

Al was sure now. This was someone from his dad’s year. And someone he had refused to be friends with at that, it did seem plausible with the way they had insulted his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, if he guessed who the “mudblood” and “blood-traitor” were. But more importantly Al had never heard of Iolanthe and Hardwin Potter. And that they were descendants of Peverells? How did this person know more about their family than he did? And it seemed like they were business partners for a while in the past.

Once again he passed by the doodles when he came across a sketch of the Slytherin common room. The room was empty of students and it almost seemed ethereal. The light coming from the glass dome seemed to illuminate the whole room. He read the tiny scrawl under it,  _“Omphalotus mushrooms under the lake glow in the dark when there is no surface light reaching them. I think some of the Merpeople started to raise them next to our ceiling.”_ Al wondered if they were still there.

In the next page there was a new diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate Gryffindors. They think they are so great just because they are oh so brave! Let me tell you that’s not bravery, it’s stupidity. To jump head first into everything, without thinking or planning. Stupidity. I would be dead if my father ever heard me say this but I rather be with Hufflepuffs than Gryffindors. They act all high and mighty as if there had never been any dark wizards from their house. What about Ivipius Edulore? Killed hundreds of people just for his own amusement. Raped muggle women and children. Even though I think muggles shouldn’t be part of our world I still don’t want all of them to die. Fine, you might say that was hundreds of years ago, but how about Peter Pettigrew? Father told me about him. He came to the Dark Lord in the middle of the first war, begging and begging for his life, betraying his own friends for his own selfish reasons. They say it was Sirius Black that told the Dark Lord where the Potters were, but I know he wasn’t. Why would a blood traitor like him work for the Dark Lord? No, he didn’t work for the Dark Lord, everyone knew that. But it was the end of the war and they didn’t want to work anymore so they pushed all the blame on the one person on their side. Without a trial or even a drop of Veritaserum. You see no loyalty, no blood, no respect. Father was right._

_Lohikäärme_

Al knew that his dad had a godfather he really loved. And that he had died protecting his dad. But his dad had told them that he had learned about his godfather in his third year, when he had escaped from Azkaban. And at the time even his dad had thought that it really was Sirius that was working for Voldemort. It was shocking how Lohikäärme already knew all about this in his first year. He wondered how would everything change if his dad was actually friends with him.

This much reading was enough for tonight. Tomorrow would be busy as it is and he still had to empty his trunk.

—————

The next day passed exhaustingly. Al had thought adjusting to this new routine would be easier than this, but it wasn’t. Maybe it was also the fact that he didn’t have any friends from his own house yet. The hype of having Harry Potter’s children in their year had already passed with James and Lily. He was just a normal quite boy now.

Throwing his bag next to his bed he quickly grabbed the diary he had hidden behind his pillow.

_Dear Diary,_

_I researched more on my great great great grandmother’s sister’s business with the Potters because I was curious. I found out that they had an affair! They were going to elope and get married far away. But then Potter’s great great grandfather’s grandmother had an arranged marriage and she couldn’t say no. My grandmother’s sister got angry at her and ran away to Russia where she met her husband, Ovius Turgenev. You see at the time the Russian government was under the control of the wizards and the Turgenev’s were a noble pureblood family. I can’t believe I never knew about this! What will I do if I ever meet my distant cousins and can’t even talk with them! I’ll ask for a new tutor this summer._

_Lohikäärme_

Okay, was anybody going to tell Albus that his great great something grandmother was going to elope with Lohikäärme’s great great something’s sister or was he supposed to learn it from a random diary? And where did all this information even came from? How did someone learn about their great great grandmother’s life?

His list of questions was getting longer and longer.

The next 6 pages where filled with potions recipes Al had never even heard about. Why would someone need ancient runes in a potion anyway? He didn’t know and he wasn’t going to try and guess. Instead he opened the next diary entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Dumbledore is a biased old fool. Slytherin was going to win the House Cup! We were! But then right before the announcement he suddenly gave 170 random points to the Gryffindors for their bravery. Their bravery on what? Nothing! 1000 points to Gryffindor for just breathing! I wish this was a joke but it isn’t. Father had warned me about this. Told me other teachers and even the headmaster was biased against Slytherins and he was right. Other teachers and prefects ignore when Slytherin first years get bullied in the halls. We were told on the first day that if we don’t move around in groups we would make easy targets. I, myself, did the same mistake once and if it weren’t for Snape I might’ve ended up in the infirmary. Two Gryffindor fifth years had destroyed all my books and quills just because we are rich and we can afford to buy new ones! I was lucky to not bring my great great grandfather’s pen that day. He had left it specifically for me! You see, he was paranoid that he would never have a son after having three daughters so he had searched far and wide to find a Seer that could see the future. But the Seer he found couldn’t actually tell how far into the future she could see and so the seer had showed him a blonde baby boy with the dragon constellation on his lower back and that’s me! That’s why my pen has a silver dragon wrapped around it. Father gave it to me on my eleventh birthday, told me that only the actual owner of the gift could open it. When I asked him how, he told me that the magic would know me, I still don’t understand how it could work but still I was able to open it and later that night I discovered a hidden message at the bottom of the box, “For my little dragon.” it said. After finding that, I searched for even more hidden messages and found a tiny rune under the dragons chin. I searched all around our library for days to find the meaning behind it and I don’t think even father knows what it means. This is our second secret now._

_Lohikäärme_

Their dad had already told them of the story of the Philosopher’s Stone and how Gryffindor had won the House Cup thanks to them. At the time Al had thought the story was amazing, to defeat Voldemort in his first year? Only his dad could do it! But seeing it from this perspective was different. Of course no one else knew that they had just defeated Voldemort, so it seemed really unfair to give 170 points to Gryffindor just for existing...

Just as Lohikäärme said Al was also told to move around in groups on his first day. The Slytherin Prefect had said that “Even though the war is over and all the Death Eaters are gone Slytherin still has a bad reputation, so be careful in the halls and don’t walk alone.” But Albus Severus was the famous Harry Potter’s son so as of yet he hadn’t been attacked or even glared at. He decided to listen to his classmates more carefully in tomorrow’s breakfast, he wanted to see if they had experienced anything like that.

Al remembered how his grandfather had left the Invisibility Cloak to his dad and of course his dad gave it to James when he first started Hogwarts. But he wondered how it would feel like to have an ancient gift from a great great grandfather he never even met. Sometimes he felt like he would never be able to be just be himself while carrying two great names: Albus and Severus. He felt like he had to live up to the expectation these names left. He wondered what it would be like to have something so unique and different than other people that it even meant something to his great great grandfather.

The next few pages where filled with sketches of a silver dragon from different angles. One even showed the tiny rune under its chin. Al thought if he ever found Lohikäärme he would ask for him to show him the pen. He really wanted to see the silver dragon in real life.

He decided to leave it there for the night and went to bed with a shiny silver dragon on his mind.


End file.
